Hold my hand and never let go
by cutiedogsapphire
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Things happen between two little kids, and it continues to get worse as they grow. SasuHina
1. Hold my hand,and promise to be friends

**(Hello! Im here and making a little Sasuke Hinata fic, I love this pairing!!!! Its so Kawaii!! Hope you like it)**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto!! if I did alot would be changed, and do you see that happening? Guess not :P**

**_Sapph: Hey Sasuke do you like the story?_**

**_Sasuke: still reading... finishes_**

**_Sapph: was it good?_**

**_Sasuke: Loved it! hugs Sapphire_**

**_Sapph: AHHHHHHHHHHH Emo kid!! runs away_**

**_Hinata: --;;_**

It was Sasuke's second day in the academy, and he was feeling left out, no one liked him and only gossiped about him, behind his back.

While Sasuke was walking home a little girl crossed his path,she sat on a bench close to wear he was going, She was a cute, small girl, with what seemed to Sasuke as pure white eyes.

Feeling stunned he walked over to talk to her, "Hello." He says,waving a hand to show he was talking to her, she looks at him and a big blush went

across her face, "H-Hi..."She comments,trying not to make eye contact. "I'm Uchiha, Sasuke."Sasuke says trying to sound as friendly as possible, this

was his one chance to make a friend,even though it was a girl. "I'm Hyuuga,Hinata."She says with a bit more confedance in her tone.Sasuke only smiled.

"Nice to meet you."He answered, Hinata looked at him,the blush growing deeper. "Hinata-sama,where are you!"A voice came up from behind them

"Over Here, Neji-kun!"Hinata yells.Sasuke looks to a boy about one year older then him.Neji as Hinata had said also had white eyes,well can't say pure white,but

white enough to fool Sasuke. "There you are, the main house got scared after you didn't come home from school, come on lets go."Neji says taking Hinata's hand

in his,walking away. Finally, Sasuke makes a friend and she gets stolen from some 'older relative'. Sasuke sighed and walked home.

As Sasuke finally got home two arms flew around him into a hug,he noticed it was his mother so huged back."I missed you, where were you? Itachi didn't find you when he went to the pick up place."His mother whined. Sasuke sighed, he knew this was going to happen. "I decided to take the route home that Nii-san always takes... anyways, I met a girl named Hinata, she was nice, I think shes my first friend."Sasuke says feeling proud of himself as he raises his head up high.

"Thats sweet, My Foolish Little brother already has a girlfriend."Itachi appears by the door enterance. Sasuke's face turns a bit red as he yells."We're only friends!" Itachi laughs and disappears,just to appear right next to Sasuke,"In time,brother,in time."Itachi whispers to him, and walks away saying he had an important mission and had to head out at that minute. "I wonder what he means..."Sasuke ponders that in his mind as he does some homework,he hated doing it because it was too easy. Sasuke wanted the hard stuff like what Itachi gets everyday,Missions.

It was the next day and Sasuke said goodbye to Itachi who came back from his so called important mission to say Hi to Sasuke and leave,what a brother he is...

"GoodBye, Nii-san, see you later today,I'll walk home myself."Sasuke calls out to his traveling brother,and turns to face...Hinata? "Uh...Hinata...what are you doing here?"Sasuke asks taken back from her sudden appearance. "M-My C-Cousin d-droped me o-off."She stammered.Sasuke thought that offended her so he quickly says,"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude." Hinata quickly turns around and runs off. Sasuke felt heartbroken...but why he only knew her for less then a day was Itachi's words getting to him, '_In time,brother,in time.' _was this love, the kind of love that his mom has for his dad? naahhhh Sasuke put that thought away and ran to class before the bell rang,like he'd care, Iruka-sensei's classes were boring, no wonder Shikamaru sleeps so much. Sasuke laughed at the thought...

_RING RING RING_

Class finally ended, horray! Naruto was first out,followed by Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba. One of the last was Hyuuga Hinata. Ino,and Sakura ran out to a flower field close by. Sasuke wasnt even in class, he skiped and went to the forest to pratice his skills,soon someone was watching him,he payed no attention,and continued training untill he was done. When Sasuke finally fell to the ground too tired to walk,there was clapping in the distance,Sasuke shot up and ran to the noise,to find...Hinata there watching? "H-Hinata? W-What are you doing here?"Sasuke stammered, "I heard you and thought I'd come see how my friend is doing."Hinata says quite bravely.Sasuke nods happily to her. "The...uh...Sakura Bloom festival is next week, would you like to come with my family?"Sasuke asks,it was Hinata's turn to nod happily, there was something deep inside Sasuke's heart, and he didn't understand it now, maybe when hes older he'll find what Itachi meant.

Itachi sneaked up on the two 'love birds' and laughed to himself,"As I thought."He whispers, "Yeah,strange,huh."A voice came from behind him, Itachi looked around to see Hyuuga Neji. "Who are you?"Itachi asks. Neji smirks and replies in a low tone,"One of the love bird's older cousin." Itachi laughed,"Well Im one of the Love bird's older brother,ya think i got it worse?" Neji shakes his head, "Nahhh, you can tease him, I can't tease her." Itachi looks at him, and leans over, "Sucks for you, huh."Itachi says and disappears into the wind. Neji smirks, following along, "I'm watching you, Uchiha, both of you." and leaves as well.

**(Please tell me if it was good or bad)**


	2. Who knew things can get so hard on life

**Woot go me, I continued it! Thanks for such great support, you know who you are Well have fun reading this chapter and pray for the third,possibly last chapter to come soon.)**

**Sapph: Hinata!**

**Hinata: Sapphire!**

**Sasuke: Me **

**Sapph: Awww, Sasuke's trying to notice himself. (huggles Sasuke)**

**Hinata: I thought this was a SasuHina fic. Not SasuSapph **

**Sapph: Oh.Yeah.Great. (pushes Sasuke towards Hinata)**

**Hinata&Sasuke: (Blussshhh)**

**Sapph: On with the story! **

"Please father, can I go to the Sakura festival with the Uchiha family?"The little Hinata asked her dad,pleading for him to say yes. He thought for a moment before answering.

"No,The Uchiha clan,the _Sharingan_, is our rival, I do not want you to even **talk **to an Uchiha _again._"Her father boomed, he was anger, and Hinata didn't like an anger father.

"Hai."Hinata answered sadly, walking to her room.

"Hey."A voice said behind her. She turned around to see her cousin Neji.

"N-Neji-san."Hinata studdered. Neji smirked.

"The Sakura festival huh."He stated. Hinata nodded."With the Uchiha clan, you knew he would say no, why ask?"Neji questioned.

"B-Because, it was the right t-thing to do."Hinata answered, she knew it wasn't but if she went without permission she would be in trouble, and she had enough of that already.

"Just _go_."Neji basically ordered.

"O-Oro?"Hinata was shocked, why was Neji helping her, he had a grudge against her since his father _died._

"I said **go**."Neji ordered again.

'**Listen to your cousin, just go.**'Hinata's inner self agreeed with Neji,yet Hinata was still not sure.

"Why are you helping me?"Hinata couldn't help but ask.

"I saw you, you like him, I can't stop my job, I have to guard you, but still, _I know_ you like him."Neji answered, Hinata was kinda confused but nodded.

"Hai, but what about father?"Hinata asked yet another question, wait yeah... what about her father?

"I'll deal with him,just go next week, you got my support."Neji smiled, well tried too, even though he hated the main branch he couldn't _hate _Hinata.

"Why, _why _did I ask her, am I stupid?"Sasuke complained to his mother.

"Please, stop pacing, its sweet you like her."Mikoto sighed. Sasuke stoped in his pace around the kitchen,and blushed.

"I don't _like _her, shes my friend."Sasuke muttered,trying his best to hide his blush. Mikoto chuckled.

"Ah,young love, atleast you fell in love."Mikoto commented. Sasuke looked at her confused.

"Oro? Mother what are you talking about?"Sasuke asked. Mikoto looked at Sasuke with a nervous face, then went back to cleaning the dishes.

"Never mind."She said quickly.

"Tell me."Sasuke ordered, Mikoto looked at her son with a straight face.

"Are you ordering your mother around?"Mikoto huffed, Sasuke turned his head,he didn't mean to sound like that, it just came out.

"No,of course not."Sasuke said quickly,trying not to get in trouble. Mikoto sighed.

"I can't stay mad at you."She smiled, Sasuke loved that smile, he only got comfort from his mother, Itachi and his father were to _tough_.

"Mother, why won't you tell me?"Sasuke asked in a sweet little kid voice, doing the puppy dog eyes.

"I was in an arranged marrage."She muttered. _Sasuke heard_.

"Arranged?"Sasuke asked.

"I didn't choose your father to marry, but it happened O.K., can we drop the subject?"Mikoto said, in almost an anger voice,Sasuke was in shock.

"Sure, we'll drop it..."He muttered, walking into his room, to pace there.

One week later.

"Neji nii-san, I can't do it."Hinata whispered to Neji, as he opened the window to help Hinata escape to the festival.

"_Nii-san?_"Neji muttered, but snaped out of it. "Please, not Nii-san."

Hinata nodded, looking down at her Kimono, it was a nice loving blue, with a darker blue strap around it.

"Comon, hurry, you can do it, you look _beautiful_."Neji commented, helping Hinata out of the window.

"Thanks Neji-san."Hinata bowed, as they were safely on the ground.

"Please, thank me later, just go to Sasuke, and have _fun_."Neji once again tried to smile, Hinata smiled to his attempted.

"Bye."She whispered as she ran off. Neji quickly went inside the house, to be face to face with the one the only,Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Wheres Hinata?"Hiashi asked, firmly, with maybe a little worry.

"I think I saw her in her room, she was quite tired today."Neji lied, Hiashi believed it.

"Go check up on her."He ordered. Neji nodded, walking to Hinata's room, openning the door,looking inside, and walking back.

"Shes sleeping soundly."Neji lied again. Hiashi nodded,and walking away to do who knows what.

**_Knock Knock Knock_**

"Hello?"Mikoto answered the door, to see the little Hinata standing there,very nervous.

"Uh,I'm h-here to g-go to the Sakura festival with S-Sasuke."Hinata studdered. Mikoto smiled.

"So your Hyuuga Hinata?"She asked. Hinata nodded.

"I'm Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother."Mikoto's smile widened.

"N-Nice to meet you."Hinata bowed.

"Come in, come in."Mikoto said, moving so Hinata could walk in.

"Thanks for allowing me to join you."Hinata weakly smiled, she knew what could happen if her father found out.

Hinata walked in looking at the Uchiha house, it wasn't fancy,but it wasn't normal.

"_Mom_,I can't find my Kimono anywhere!"Sasuke yelled out, walking into the room. Right when he saw Hinata, a blush creeped upon his features.

"H-Hinata, your here early."Sasuke blushed, still trying to hide it, he wasn't even ready, and there she was, as beatiful as ever.

"Sasuke-kun, I see your not ready, maybe I should come back later."Hinata blushed.

"No,its ok, just talk with my mom for a while."Sasuke bowed and quickly ran into his room.

"He might look tough, but hes really a shy boy."Mikoto smiled.

"I heard that!"Sasuke shouted from inside his room.

"Sorry hun!"Mikoto called back, even though he wasn't there, anyone could tell he blushed from that comment.

"He doesn't have to look fancy, hes great the way he is."Hinata secretly told Mikoto.

"He can't stop talking about you, so he wants to be just perfect, for your little date."Mikoto smiled,pinching Hinata's cheeks softly, to show it was cute of them.

Hinata blushed deeply.Who knew why she blushed the way she did maybe it was because she was talking to his _mother _and she could tell Sasuke everything.

"Is Sasuke ready yet?"Someone called out, as he walked into the room where Hinata and Mikoto were in.

"Ah,Itachi, come meet Hinata."Mikoto said joyfully. Itachi was first shocked, then he started to smirk.

"Hello,Hinata, I'm Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother."Itachi said in a polite manner.

"Ok thats it, I give up, I'm going to wear my normal clothes."Sasuke called out walking into the room as well.

"Nii-san...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"Sasuke quickly yelled as he saw Itachi next to Hinata.

"I was just greeting your date, because you were too busy to do so."Itachi calmly stated. Sasuke and Hinata both blushed.

"Its not a date, its just--uh... I just invited her with the family!"Sasuke's blush deepened.

"Ok,Ok, never mind, I'm not here."Itachi teased. Hinata chuckled.

"Yeah you better."Sasuke hissed as Itachi walked into a different room.

"Mother Im not going, I have a mission early tomorrow, I need some sleep."Itachi called out.

"Hai."Mikoto called back.

"Yay, one less person."Sasuke smiled.

"Should we go?"Mikoto asked Sasuke and Hinata.

"What about your father?"Hinata couldn't help but ask.

"Oh,uh,hes busy tonight, so lets go."Mikoto quickly said, pushing both of them for the walk to the main part of Konoha.

**(Hello everyone, this story will continue to a third chapter. Where they go to the Sakura festival, so stay tuned. I have to thank all the people who gave such great reviews. Thank you Thank you Thank you! D I can't wait to put out the next chapter.)**


	3. I can't reach,do I stop trying?

**Wow Im here Im there Im everywhere! This is the third part to my 'awesome' story! Im hoping you all like it,and if you do please, **_**please**_** send a review just saying it was good D and maybe,just maybe I'll turn this into a cool story!**

**Sapph: Go me, Go me.**

**Hinata: --;;**

**Sasuke: Hurry up already!**

**Sapph: Shut it,Uchiham!**

**Sasuke: Uchiham?**

**Hinata: Sasuke's a ham?**

**Sasuke: ; ;**

**Sapph&Hinata: Aww poor Sasu (huggles Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: Wouldn't Itachi be a ham too?**

**Sapph: Naaahhh, your just different**

**Sasuke: ; ;**

"We're here."Mikoto said hyperly, as they reached the festival.

"Hey,mom,think me and Hinata can have some ryo for games?"Sasuke asked sweetly, luckily it worked everytime.

"Ok,here."Mikoto says handing Sasuke a handfull of ryo(money).

"Lets go."Sasuke incouraged Hinata. She nodded and followed Sasuke to some games.

"Oh,looky Sasuke, its a lavender kitty."Hinata _squealed_.

"I'll get it for you."Sasuke said proudly,throwing some ryo at the person in charge of it, Sasuke got a toy gun to shoot at the cat,but missed. He only had two shots.

"Go Sasuke!"Hinata cheered. Sasuke turned to her.

"Shh,I need total silence."He said calmly,Hinata put her hands over her mouth,and cheered him on from the inside.

BANG!

The lavender cat fell, Hinata squealed,Sasuke only smiled.

They walked around,Hinata snuggling her kitty with protective eyes. Sasuke sighed, '_I wish I was that cat._'He thought, but blushed at the thought. No, he was not in love like his brother said, he was just.. interested in Hinata and her beautiful eyes,her stunning looks, her- No, don't think bad thoughts, Damnit hes a kid, kids don't think this kind of stuff,

Or do they...

"The fireworks are going to start soon,wanna find a place to sit?"Sasuke asked,so he couldn't think anymore.

"Sure."Hinata asked sweetly,smiling her beautiful smile. Sasuke sighed, he had to hold out, he wasn't blushing, _or was he?_

"Over here!"Sasuke shouted, he had found a spot next to a tree, it had an ok view of the sky, and it was empty.

"Ok."Hinata agreed with the spot, and sat down,waiting for the fireworks to start.

"I'll go get some food,stay here."Sasuke suggested,walking away.

"Hinata,are you ok? hungry for any dinner?"Hinata's father called out. _silence._

"Hinata?"He called out again. Nothing but pure _silence_.

"I guess shes still sleeping."He sighed,continuing his dinner.

_'C'mon Sasuke hurry up,its starting soon'_Hinata thought as she laied against the tree she was by, he was gone for ten minutes now and Hinata started to worry.

She saw Naruto a while back,enjoying himself with Iruka-sensei, she sighed and continued to wait.

"Maybe I should g-go look for h-him."She suggested to herself,wondering if the food lines were too big. She got up and walked off,in hopes of finding Sasuke soon.

The line was _huge!_ It took Sasuke a full 10 minutes to get there,then another 10 minutes waiting in line,luckily he used his kid charm to ease his way to the top. Boy was being a kid fun. When he got to ordering,he knew why it was so slow, because the service was slow, not that kind of slow you can stand,but the kind that makes you angry. When he got some food he walked back to the tree to find it empty.

"Where is she?"He asked himself,first looking behind the tree,then up the tree,then sighed and gave up.

"She just...left..."He pouted,crossing his arms,he didn't know why he was so sad that she wasn't there,maybe since his first friend deserted him when he needed her most.

He sat down and saw the fireworks going, it was going to be a while before the next festival,and would he even ask her? Maybe she'll desert him there too,whereever 'there' is.

'_Thats it, Im done with 'friends' I hate them!_'Sasuke yelled at himself for being so...childish.

After that,he stormed off to find his mother,knowing,_trying_,not to _cry._

When he found his mother,after a long search he urged her to go home with him,sadly she said they wouldn't go until Hinata showed up.

"She's not coming,lets go."He said coldly to his mother. She sighed and gave in.

"Okay,lets go."and at that,they left...

After searching the whole area,finding Sakura,Ino,Shikamaru,Chouji,Naruto again,Shino,and Kiba,but no Sasuke.

She sighed,she knew she had to go soon,but she couldn't let herself leave unless she saw him,and told him it was late and she had to go home.

She wasn't ever allowed here,what if her father comes here, Neji had that covered,she hoped. Neji wasn't the kind of person to depend on,but she hoped he would be nice for one day, just _one night_.

She soon gave up,no one was around,so he had to have gone home,without her.

Hinata sat on the bench closest to her,her kimono shined in the moonlit night,and she _cried_,yes she did, it was sad,he was her first real friend,and he left her alone in a festival that was now over.

The streetlights were on now. Neji showed up soon after. Her eyes were stained from crying,and Neji vowed to kill Sasuke one day,even if he hated Hinata. He just hated her _less_ then Uchiha Sasuke.

**Sapph: Sorry it was short...**

**Hinata: That was sad...**

**Sasuke: I wouldnt do that!**

**Sapph: Well guess what...**

**Sasuke: What?**

**Sapph: You did!**

**Sasuke: **

**Sapph: Well anyways,hello and goodbye people. I will update this again,soon,I hope so send feedback I need reviews I got 8 of them and Im very proud of myself,thanks for your support! (Huggles her fans) Go SasuHina!!!!!!!!**


	4. Things change

The next day at school Sasuke totally ignored Hinata during class,and when Iruka wasn't looking Sasuke sneaked out,this time not wanting to be followed. Hinata didn't know why he was acting like that. What did she do to deserve this?

A few days later Sasuke didn't show up for a week,people were talking about the Uchiha clan being wiped out,but Hinata never listened,she thought if he ignored her then she'll ignore him. Soon after she got a major crush on Uzumaki Naruto,learning how to studder.

"Hey Hinata,wanna go get some ramen?!"Naruto shouted out after class. Hinata nodded shyly,afraid to talk because she'll studder badly.

"H-Hai."She manged to mumble out,following the hyper active wannabe ninja. She looked over to Sasuke who got the title 'hearttrob of Konoha' or 'Emo kid'. He was always mean now. If a girl would even walk near him,glancing in his direction,he would look like he was about to bite off their head.

Sakura and Ino, local girls of the 'fan club' obessed about Sasuke so much that now Sakura and Ino are rivals. Even Hinata was scary of him,and lots of girls asked her the simple questions like,"Whats Sasuke-kun's favorite color?",because they knew that Hinata and Sasuke were once friends. Soon were envious of Hinata,some wanted to be her friend for info. She was scary by that,but years later she got a bodyguard,her name was TenTen,she was on her cousin's team.

When Hinata became a ninja she got team 8,with Kiba and Shino. They became great friends and she forgot all about her friendship with the ravenhaired ninja,she did fun missions,most they failed,but it was all fun. The Chuunin exams didn't help though,she lost to her cousin,but somehow she was happy because Naruto was there for her,he didn't know she liked him,actually he thought she was kinda weird.

After she got back from a mission she decided to walk around Konoha before going home.

The streets of Konoha seemed different,oh yeah the Sakura festival was tonight,she loved festivals,and now her father allowed her to go with TenTen.

"Lets go Hina!"TenTen shouted out happily,waving her hand to show where she was,Hinata never liked crowds,they were just to big for her.

"H-Hai."She nodded running up to TenTen. They had fun until TenTen was hungry and went to get a bite to eat,she told Hinata to wait by a bench so she would know where she was when she got back.

But...Hinata wasn't the kind of girl to wait,so she went to a tree nearby,it looked familiar but it never got to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They're gone...all gone,never coming back again. He killed them,why did he kill them,why didn't _he _kill him.Why was he was important to keep alive.

Sasuke sat in his dark room,looking at the ceiling daydreaming about nothing. He just got up from a nightmare of the repeat of the night he'd never forget. He had to different nightmares,both had their own reasons for being a dream.

One,was the night of the Sakura festival. It was a fun night,but one thing happened and he lost a friend,or maybe _she lost a friend._

The second one was the night of the Uchiha clan's death,well all but him and _his brother._

Who knew what went across Itachi's mind when he killed his parents,aunts,uncles,and everyone else,but him.

Now he was back on the same thought, what caused Itachi to keep Sasuke alive,did he want to die and wanted Sasuke to do it? Well thats what Sasuke thought,so he was an avenger,he was going to get his clan back,and _kill _his brother.

The only thing that was in his life other then family was a girl,yes a girl, her name was Hinata, she was there for him and she didn't love him as he did her,well once did.

The little Sasuke never admited to anyone that he sort of _liked _Hinata,he would try to tell his mother,but she was so busy that he never got a chance. Now he was 12-years-old and he lost everything. He did gain a few friends,_Kakashi,Naruto,and Sakura._ Well Kakashi was his sensei that was all. Naruto was his rival nothing more. And Sakura was well,she was nice but he wasn't interested in her.

A few weeks later team 7 had a mission,Kakashi wasn't in it so it was team 7 alone,just him,Naruto,and Sakura.

In that mission alot of things happened,and Sasuke couldn't control his anger. He was mad at Naruto,but more importantly,he was mad at _himself._

He was in the hospital after that,and nothing seemed to fit. He trained his whole life,and he couldn't even beat _Naruto!_

He challenged Naruto to a fight and it was a tie,no that did not make him better,and that night all went wrong. He fought the sound 4,and lost miserably. They offered him power,and he was about to say yes there and then,but he didn't,he went home and thought,after that he decided.

The answer was yes. He packed up,and was ready,he was leaving Konoha _for good_. Before he left,he put down the picture of his team down so he couldn't see it,maybe they would be disappointed that he wanted power more then friendship,but he tried that,and it _didn't work_.

On his walk there,he stoped by the Hyuuga manor. It was night so everyone was asleep,he had no clue at why he stoped there to stare at Hinata's window,wishing she would see him. He wanted to hug her,he didn't know why though.

_I know you broke my heart,but why do I want you to fix it?_

He sighed and walked on,going by the academy,unluckily for him,he ran into Sakura. She tried her hardest to keep him from going,but all he did was quickly get behind her whispering,"Thank you." and knocking her out,and putting her on the bench nearby. Maybe seeing Hinata's house softened him up a bit to do that to Sakura,he could have left her on the ground,or did more then knock her out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear the news?"Some girls whispered around Hinata,Hinata couldn't help but listen.

"About what?"Another girl asked,eyeing the other girl with confusion.

"That Uchiha kid left Konoha last night."The first one giggled,she seemed happy about it.

"Oh Joy,finally girls can stop obsessing about him."They both laughed,and giggled and had fun,as Hinata continued her job. Hinata was helping Ichiraku's because Ayame got sick,and Hinata had to missions since Kiba and Shino went on one with Chouji and Ino.

Shikamaru said it was too bothersome and never went anywhere. Hinata sighed as she refilled a glass of water and gave it to one of the girls' that was talking about Sasuke earlier.

"Hey,Hey,HEY! Hinata!" She knew that voice anywhere,it was Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun?!"She studdered as she saw him.

"Granny Tsunade wants to see you."He pointed towards the Hokage's tower,still looking at Hinata.

"H-Hai."She replied,looking at Naruto then to the shop. The old man nodded and let her go to Tsunade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hinata got to Tsunade's office,she was let in fast.

"I have a mission for you."Tsunade smiled behind her usual grin.

"H-H-Hai."Hinata studdered,afraid of what the mission will be.

"Its easy,you're going by yourself. All you have to do is going to the sound village and give them this."Tsunade explained,holding out a folder with some paper in it.

Hinata timidly took it,holding it to her chest somehow afraid it might blow away.

"I'll go right now."Hinata bowed,accepting the mission,and leaving. When she was gone,Tsunade grinned.

"Naruto's going to hate me."and at that she went back to her paperwork.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: Im sorry it was short - but I didn't want to leave it at a bad cliffy. Looky Sasuke is emo and Hinata is her normal self,wonder why Tsunade is grinning? Heh Im having as much fun as all of you who read this!)**

**Sasuke: I did not just join Orochimaru in this chapter::Studders::**

**Hinata: Thats sad,I hope things get better ::Smiles::**

**Sapph: Hey Sasuke,guess what!**

**Sasuke: I did?**

**Sapph: You did!**

**Sapph: Oh... ::Punches Sasuke:: Dont steal my lines!!! **

**Sasuke::Rubs head:: Ow that hurt**

**Sapph: Be lucky it was your head**

**Sasuke::Shudders::**

**Sapph: Anywho,review,the more you review the sooner the next one will come out! This one goes out to the longest review I ever got, you know who you are with all your questions,which I got all the answers (well most)**

**Cya (Thanks muddledthoughts you helped me out,somehow )**


	5. Guess Whose Back!

**(A/N- Mission Mission Hina got a mission! Sorry, hey all I need some more reviews or I wont get the need to wirte morrrre)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto,if I did there would be SasuHina and DeiSaku NaruIno and mannnyyy more all canon,wait I dont see that happening in the next episode (If it did PLEASE tell me lol)**

**Sasuke: First this story was great,then came that stupid festival now Im hanging out with Orochimaru,great I think im becoming gay,HINATA SAVE MEEEE!**

**Sapph: Wow Sasuke had an outburst**

**Sasuke: Its your fault!**

**Hinata: Yeah it k-kinda w-was... ::Goes behind Sasuke just in case Sapphire does something::**

**Sapph: Yeah,I know,Im just that mean .**

**Sasuke and Hinata: Just get on with the story.**

**----**

This was Hinata's first mission in months,and she was trying to make it a sucess. All she had to do was give a certain paper to a certain person in the sound village,wait Orochimaru went to sound,and Sasuke followed him...nahhh he was probably off in some weird place a thousand miles away from where Hinata was going.

'_**You know,I can read your thoughts**_Inner Hinata started a conversation. It was true,Hinata got one,after she felt lonely she thought of something the opposite of her,which came to be known as 'Inner Hinata' much like the inner Sakura but that one left the building a while ago in Sakura's mind,after she got over Sasuke and into her life and wanting it the best.

'_I know...but why do you think Im thinking?'_Hinata asked herself,actually confused at the thought.

'_**You miss Sasuke and hope to make up with him so you two can be friends.**_'Inner Hinata replied,smirking from the inside. Hinata couldnt lie to herself,she knew it was true so instead of admitting it she just didn't talk to her and continued to walk in silence.

The dirt road turned into a paved road,and into streets.Soon she was in a random town,she had money for the night in an inn,sadly most of the rooms were full execpt one,she took it,and the innkeeper warned her that she might have a guest in there also. Hinata nodded,holding the key firmly,she walked away to her room.

She glanced at her room key,it showed room 26,she nodded to herself,and walked down the hall to find 'room 26'.

First she knocked on the door,and got no answer,so she quickly put the key in the keyhole,turning it and opening the door,to see somoene asleep on one of the beds,farest away from the window.

She took the window bed,and stole a glance at the person asleep. It was a girl,so Hinata didn't have to worry so much.

The girl asleep in the bed had a lightish blue hair long to Hinata's view,and since the girl was asleep she couldn't tell much about her,well until she turned in her bed,facing Hinata still fast asleep.

Hinata could see the facial features perfert from her spot she was sitting at. The girl looked like she had soft skin and well Hinata got a bit envious just looking at the unknown girl.

Hinata wanted to stop looking,but something told her to continue,until the girl opened her dark sapphire blue eyes,rubbing them before seeing Hinata.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"She screamed,jumping up and backing away to the wall,falling out of the bed.

"Wh-wh-what are you do-do-doing h-h-here?!"She shouted,pointing a finger at Hinata as if Hinata was some sort of stalker.

"Oh,I'm your roommate for a few days,"Hinata said calmly,adding,"I'm Hyuuga Hinata from Konoha."

The girl seemed to relax after that,"Oh,that works,I'm Crescent Sapphire. Just call me Sapph."She introduces,her scared expression changed into a happy one.

"I h-hope we can b-become f-friends."Hinata stammered,hoping it'll all work out for the better.

"Heh,I'm just waiting for my friend,Kitsune,she'll be here soon."Sapphire explained,Hinata looked down,but thought of the bright side,when she leaves Hinata can be alone.

"Ok,we'll be friends until she gets here."Hinata suggests,Sapphire nods to this,and sits on Hinata's bed.

"Ok,tell me,what is Konoha like?"Sapphire asked,suddenly changing into a serious mood.

Hinata seemed taken aback by that question,and thought for a moment.

"Its a great village,with great people."Hinata answered. Sapphire nodded,aproving of something,"What about your village?"

"It got taken over by some gay dude and his gay partner."Sapphire answered without even thinking.

"Nani?! W-what village did y-you come from?"Hinata questioned,scared by her friend's answer.

"Sound,the persons were Orochimaro or something like that and Kabuto."Sapphire answered simply,smiling at Hinata's expression.

"Orochimaru?"Hinata corrected Sapphire kindly.

"Yeah thats what I said."Sapphire inquired. Hinata sighed.

---

"Hey,Hina,can I ask you a personal question?"Sapphire asked,sitting down next to Hinata on her bed.

"Sure,what is it?"Hinata asked,confused at the meaning of 'personal question'.

"Have you ever fallen in love without knowing it?"Sapphire asked,putting her arms on her legs,looking straight ahead instead of at Hinata.

Hinata flushed a deep pink,"How can I answer that,if I dont know if its love." the words escaped her lips without much thought.The only picture in her head was someone she would never think of. Sasuke. Hinata usually thought of Naruto as her one and only 'love',but then why did Sasuke's picture show in her head when she was trying to mean Naruto,

or was she?

Sapphire sighed,Hinata looked at her tilting her head,"Why do you ask?"

Sapphire's gaze turned to Hinata,Hinata could see the emptiness in her eyes,her once sparkling sapphire eyes.

"Love...its stupid,"Sapphire muttered,turning to look out the window,eyeing something at the window,"OH Kits-chan is here!" Sapphire's mood changed from sad to happy in mere seconds as she heard the knock on her window,she ran over and allowed the green haired girl in.

"Hey Sapph,I saw this totally hott man in town,I just had to find out his name!"Kitsune shouted,not even noticing the girl on the bed,next to Sapphire.

"Name?"Sapphire was interested now,still knowing Hinata was there though.

"Itachi."Kitsune simply answered,and Hinata almost blacked out,she knew an Itachi,and that was Uchiha Itachi,the older brother of Sasuke.

"Even a hott name for a hott person,did you work your charm on him?"Sapphire replied smirking widely,enjoying her talk.

"No,hes not the kind of person anyone can work a charm for-"Kitsune was stoped in the middle on her sentence as the door slamed and Sapphire yelling,"Hinata!"

---

Hinata ran,she ran so much she was in the middle of main street when she decided to catch her breathe. Itachi was here,in this town,did he do anything to Sasuke,why was Hinata even considering this,not like she liked Sasuke enought to care where his _older brother _was.

Thats when it hit her,she never got over that night she was with Sasuke,she had a feeling she was the one who disappear on him rather then the other way around. She thought she saw a hint of black go passed her,but she never got a chance to look as she got knocked out in the middle of main street in some random town,taken away by some random black figure.

---

Hinata woke up to what she seemed hours after what happened. She was in a room,thats all she could tell,it was a calm room with barly anything other then a bed and nightstand.

"Wonder who can live here..."She muttered aloud,shutting her mouth as soon as she said it,she didn't mean to sound loud in such a quiet room,she thought she could wake the dead if she even breathed.

'_Nice going._'Hinata thought to herself,sighing inwardly.

'_**Sure,you'll wake everyone if you even breathe,c'mon breathe so I dont die!**_'Inner Hinata yelled at herself,causing Hinata to breathe,letting out a single sigh,a loud one.

"So your awake."Came a voice from the door enterance,Hinata glanced over and saw...

---

**Sapph: WOOT another short part,I need to put out a long one for you all,Im so rude arent I? I love all the reviews,thanks for taking the time afterwards to help me feel special enough to write more. Sorry for the OC persons, but I couldnt resist! I just had to Sapphire and Kitsune deserve to be in atleast one fanfiction chapter and anyways they helped Hinata (Kinda)**

**Sasuke: WHAT DO YOU MEAN HELP? SHES WITH MY------**

**Sapph: QUIET!**

**Hinata: -Blushes-**

**Sasuke: But-**

**Sapph: Quiet Or I'll change the main pairing into something you will kill yourself for!**

**Sasuke: Fine,I wont say a thing,but they'll find out anyways.**

**Sapph: Sorry everyone,Sasuke thought it was stupid to add Naruto to the story**

**Sasuke: -Twitch-**


End file.
